Conventionally, there has been known a vehicle door frame including an upper sash and a side sash joined to each other by inserting a protrusion of the upper sash into a recess in the side sash (for example, described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2007-137200).
Such a vehicle door frame preferably has a simpler structure of different members joined under a required condition.
An exemplary object of the present invention is to provide a vehicle door frame with a simpler structure including joined members.